poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In Traverse Town (Sci-Ryan's and Crash's Story)
This is how Sci-Ryan and Crash arrive in the Sleeping world of Traverse Town in Ryan's Quest: Dream Drop Distance. and Crash are asleep in the Second District Crash Bandicoot: up Huh? I'm awake. Sci-Ryan? Wake up! Do you know where we are? Sci-Ryan: Hey, Crash. Huh. This place must be... Crash and Sci-Ryan: Traverse Town. Sci-Ryan: Whoa! Crash! You are wearing new clothes!? Crash Bandicoot: So do you, Sci-Ryan. Did Riku's time give us these? Sci-Ryan: I don't know. But, I feel all..himself Sweet and warm and fuzzy. Crash Bandicoot: Must be the magic of Yen Sid. But, where did Ryan, Riku, Sora and Cody gone to? Sci-Ryan: RYAN!!! SORA!! CODY!! RIKU!! Where are you!? ????: It seems that you're friends are not here. (They saw Dorapin) Sci-Ryan: Animate you? Dorapin: I'm Dorapin. And I need you to help Dora Med and the others. You see the Dream Eater's are coming after them, and I need you to help them. Sci-Ryan: Well, okay, if you say so. They went off and they saw Dora Med surrounded by Dream Eater's Crash: We'll stop them! They are fighting them and they defeated them Dora Med: Thank you for saving me. Crash: No problems. Dorapin: Dora Med, what were you thinking running off like that? Dora Med: I know. But I just worried about Dora-Rinho. And I need to know if he's alright. Sci-Ryan: We know how you feel. (Then Sci-Ryan and Crash so sleep) Sci-Ryan: What the? Crash: What is happening... (Thet fell asleep and they wake up and saw Dorapin and Dora Med gone) Sci-Ryan: What happened and where did Dorapin and Dora Med go? ??? Hey, leave me alone! (They saw a Orange Cat surrounded by Dream Eater's) Sci-Ryan: We'll stop them! (They are fighting them and they defeated them) ????: Thank you for saving me, I'm Wang Dora. Sci-Ryan: Sci-Ryan. Crash: Crash. Crash Bandicoot. Wang Dora: It's an Honour to meet you. Crash: Yeah. (He and Sci-Ryan are leaving) Wang Dora: What? You meet someone and say "Yeah" and walk off? Sci-Ryan: My bad. Wang Dora: Apologies Accepted. Crash: And you looking for you're friends? Wang Dora: Yes, and I want to with you to the fifth District. Crash: Alright, let's go. (They went to fifth Distribution on the roof and they saw a giant Dream Eater's fighting Dora Med and Dorapin) Sci-Ryan: We have to help them! (They are fighting it and they defeated it and then the Image of Sora and everyone are here] Sci-Ryan: Huh? What's this? Dorapin: Looks like a Projector, in another imaginary of this world. Sci-Ryan: You mean, another Traverse Town? Dorapin: In this projection, you're seeing another chain of events, in another world trapped by the Dream Eaters. As for how the world got split in two... Dora Med: Dora-Rinho... Wang Dora: El-Matadora... Crash: Cody... Ryan... Sci-Ryan: Sora.... Riku... (There is a flash and Sora, Cody, Ryan, Sci-Ryan, Crash and Riku stand alone with Joshua, each in their own version of Traverse Town) Joshua: In their world, something happened that brought their existence to an end. To keep them from fading altogether, I gathered up the very last remnants of their dreams and looked for a place to give them refuge. It was then this world appeared to answer my call, and Rhyme and Dora-Rinho's dreams allowed us to reach it. Here, I thought they might have a chance--that the pieces of their dreams could make them whole again. Imagine my surprise when I realized dreams take bodily form in this world. It struck me--by linking their dream pieces back together, maybe I could make them exist again. Maybe I could give them another chance. Riku: It can't be that simple. Joshua: Well, why can't it? By ourselves, we're no one. It's when other people look at us and see someone--that's the moment we each start to exist. All they needed was for someone to see them, connect with them. And the two of you were a big part of making it happen. All: Joshua, just...who are you? Joshua: Let's say...a friend. (Two large angel wings sprout from his back and he flies up into the sky. A Keyhole appears on the building in front of them. They nod to each other and seal it. The scene flashes back to Yen Sid's tower) Yen Sid: One dream is connected to another, which means we must choose in which "Sleeping World" you will begin. I will return you to the Destiny Islands just before they were swallowed by the darkness and plunged into sleep. Once dreams take you, you must let them guide you to the Sleeping Worlds. As there are seven pure lights, there are seven "Sleeping Keyholes." Unlocking these will both grant you new powers, and free the worlds from their wakelessness. Complete this task, and return here safely, and I will name you both...true masters. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan